Eddie Alvarez vs. Anthony Pettis
The first round began. Alvarez lands an inside kick. Alvarez works a double, gets it defending a guillotine. Alvarez lands a few rights. 4:00. Pettis stands defending a double, stuffs it. Pettis defends another, stuffs it. Alvarez lands a right. Crowd chants Eddie. Alvarez works a double. 3:00. Pettis defending a double. Pettis defending a double. Pettis with rights and lefts periodically to the body. Pettis stuffs it and a trip. Alvarez works a double. Adds a trip and gets it. Pettis working to stand. Does. 2:00. Alvarez works a double. Pettis knees the body, they break. Sidekicks the body. Pettis tries a wheel kick. Alvarez works a double. Gets it laboriously. They stand and break. 1:00. Pettis lands a hard body kick. Pettis misses a wheel kick. Pettis lands a left. 35. Pettis lands a right and a hard body kick. Clinch. Pettis knees the body. 15. They break. R1 ends, 10-9 Alvarez but close. R2 began. Alvarez lands a leg kick, dodges a high kick. Alvarez lands a body kick himself. He lands a good right. And a right hook. Alvarez lands a short right hook. Pettis defends a telegraphed double. 4:00. Clinch. Pettis knees the body. They break. Pettis knees the body. Alvarez lands a left and a right. Pettis lands a body kick. 3:00. Alvarez lands a right, eats a body kick. Pettis lands a leg kick. Alvarez right to the body. Pettis lands a leg kick. Alvarez replies. And he lands a left. Pettis hard leg kick, defends a double, clinch. Alvarez avoids a guillotine. "You gotta get off the cage Anthony!" 2:00. Petis stuffs a single, they break. "Right handed Anthony!" Pettis lands a right. And a body kick. Alvarez lands a leg kick eating a counter left. Pettis stuffs a telegraphed double. Clinch. 1:00. They break. Alvarez lands a right to the body. He seems a bit winded. Pettis lands a straight right. Alvarez lands a right. 35. Pettis lands a right and a leg kick. Alvarez lands a good right. Alvarez lands a hard leg kick. Pushing the pace now. Shoots a double, Pettis defending. Stuffs. R2 ends, 10-9 Pettis but close. It could probably go either way... R3 began. Pettis lands a few leg kicks, hard ones, Alvarez replies, tries a double, Pettis defending. Alvarez lands a body kick. And a leg kick and right to the body. Pettis lands a jab. Alvarez lands a right. "Volume!" 4:00. Alvarez right to the body, eats a left and lands one. Pettis lands a leg kick. Alvarez is bloody, switching stances. He gets a takedown. Guard. 3:00. Passes to half-guard, landing short rights. Pettis working to stand, does to the clinch. Alvarez puts him back down to guard. Pettis standing to the clinch, does, 2:00. Alvarez working yet another double. Pettis rights to the body. Crowd booing. Alvarez working hard. Pettis is tiring. Alvarez dumps him down. Lands a few short rights. 1:00. "Up up up!" Pettis standing and does to the clinch. 35. They break. Alvarez lands a left. Pettis lands a jab and a body kick. 15. Alvarez nside kick. Pettis hard body kick. R3 ends, 10-9 Alvarez. 29-28 Alvarez IMO. 29-28 split for... Alvarez, the right decision. Pettis applauds. Crowd booing. "He was the former champion. I want the champion next. Give me the champion."